NAVIDAD FELIZ Y EN FAMILIA
by bigi43
Summary: Severus Snape, tiene que pasar la Navidad con Potter, ¿que pasará con la TÍA MURIEL, HERMIONE, LUNA Y GINNY? MINI-FICS DE HUMOR dejen post besitos bigi
1. Chapter 1

"NAVIDAD FELIZ… Y EN FAMILIA"

CAPITULO 1 "NO SIEMPRE LAS COSAS SALEN CÓMO UNO QUIERE"

Esa mañana Severus se había despertado muy temprano.

-hoy va a ser un día muy especial para mí, será mi primera Navidad Feliz, sí hoy la pasaré en familia, que auque no es la mía, me han invitado, hoy pasaré mi navidad feliz con los Potter…

-¡ni tú te lo crees! –le dijo Albus Dumbledor, al escucharlo.

-¡Cállese director!, ¡no sea aguafiestas!, no ve que estoy practicando, estoy tratando de lanzarme un hechizo de auto convencimiento, ya que por su culpa tengo que ir a la casa del marcado.

-Severus hijo mío, si en el fondo tu lo aprecias a Harry.

-¡No lo nombre! ¡No lo nombre!, no ve que me sale salpullido, es un trato: yo voy a la fiesta, pero usted no me lo nombra jamás en lo que resta del año.

-pero Sevy –se quejaba Albus, quien al ver la cara fruncida del profesor prefirió cambiar de tema.

-tal vez en Navidad encuentres a tu alma gemela.

-¡Qué! –gritó Snape. Yo no tengo ni tendré alma gemela.

-por Merlín muchacho, ni que fueras tan fiero.

Snape gruñó. –por supuesto que no soy feo.

-bueno a decir verdad, deberías lavarte ese pelo, y cortarlo un poco.

-¡jamás! Tocaré mi cabello.

-pero escucha muchacho, esta es una buena ocasión, si te embellecieras un poco, tal vez te vistieras de algún color

-¡NO!

-o si te quitaras esos zapatos.

-¡NO!

Albus se tomó toda esa mañana, pero para la tarde ya había logrado ir con Snape a un salón de belleza que quedaba en el centro del callejón Diagon.

-entra muchacho, entra –insistía Albus al ver que al llegar Snape empezaba a dudar en entrar…

-¡mejor no! director, yo voy a lavar mi cabello cómo siempre.

-¡NO, Severus! No entiendes que es espantoso "como siempre" más bien parece "como nunca".

-¡ya!!! Albus no voy a entrar…

Snape estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que el directo no se iba a salir con la suya…

A los pocos segundos la dueña del establecimiento los estaba saludando…

-¡querido Director Dumbledor! Que honor tenerlo nuevamente en nuestro salón de belleza.

Snape se atragantó, esa vieja le resultaba conocida…

-querida tía Muriel. –Dijo Albus- sabes que siempre vengo a buscar la excelencia de su servició. Pero en este caso es a Severus a quien hay que embellecer.

-otro día se me hace tarde –dijo Snape tratando de irse.

-nada de tarde muchacho, tenemos mucho tiempo.

Albus lo agarró de la túnica impidiéndole salir

-sabes Muriel, festejaremos la Navidad, en la casa de Molly, fuimos invitados por Harry Potter.

-claro yo también iré, -siéntate. Ordenó la mujer sentando al profesor en una lavadora de cabello.

Snape trató de irse, pero la bruja lo amarró bien a la lavadora.

-Ven Maru, tienes un cliente para embellecer. –gritó la madama.

De inmediato llegó una bruja un tanto más joven, que cayó rendida a los pies del profesor…

-pero si es el gran brujo Severus Snape – casi gritó la mujer tomándose de los pelos.

El profesor la miró temeroso, conocía bien a las brujas jóvenes, y también conocía el efecto que su arrogante personalidad causaba en ellas.

-tranquila Maru, solo tienes que lavarle el cabello, con proteínas de ceda y miel, para que brille como nunca.

Ante este comentario el profesor se tranquilizó, dejando a la mujer que le tomara y sumergiera en agua su abultada cabellera.

-¡AUCHÍ! Gritó Snape.

-¿qué pasa? Preguntaron de inmediato Muriel y Dumbledor.

-¡quema, esta agua quema!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –gritaba Maru.

-perdónala Severus –suplicaba Muriel- es que Maru es nueva eres su primer cliente.

-Merlín quiero irme, todavía me quema –se quejaba Snape.

-no volverá a pasar… -prometía la empleada.

-ni que fuera para tanto Sevy, solo es agua –burlaba Dumbledor.

-déjeme ponerle el shampoo – espetó Maru tomando un frasquito de la estantería.

-vas a quedar divino –dijo Muriel.

-yo soy divino –afirmó Snape.

-lo se, dijo la vieja bruja, en realidad hace mucho que te he echado el ojo.

-por Merlín ¿Qué cosa dice? ¿Usted es toda una señora mayor? –bufó Severus escupiendo jabón.

-¿Me estas llamando vieja? –pegó el grito Muriel.

-¿estás llamando vieja a la tía Muriel? –Burló Albus.

-no fue esa mi intención – alegó Snape sin saber como librarse de la bruja.

Maru entre los gritos de los tres seguía agregando Shampoo. Luego de un rato envolvió el pelo en una toalla.

-esperemos cinco minutos, le he puesto un baño de crema para el brillo- dijo la peluquera cohibida.

Snape estaba furioso, iba a tratar de irse cuando ve que la muchacha le toma las manos y le empieza a hacer maniquiur.

-¡NO!! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! nunca me he arreglado las manos eso es de mujer –se quejó a los gritos Snape.

-claro que no, todos los brujos que aprecian su aspecto se cuidan las manos –dijo Albus divertido.

-¡me voy de este loquero! –gritó Snape.

-mi salón de belleza es lo más top del callejón –espetaba la tía, con furia.

-no puede marcharse, decía Maru mientras se aferraba a su trabajo en las manos de Snape.

¡Agrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.! Gruñía Snape resignado.

-ya están las manos, dijo la manicura luego de pasarle brillo en las uñas.

-por Merlín ¡todo esto por pasar la NAVIDAD CON POTTER! – seguía gruñendo.

-tranquilo muchacho te secan el pelo y nos vamos.

Maru empezó a sacarle la toalla…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Snape al comprobar que su cabello lucía de un rubio platinado muy parecido al de Lucius Malfoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "No los vamos a defraudar... allá vamos"

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO¡ ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! –Gritaba desesperado Snape mientras corría por todo el salón buscando distintos espejos con la esperanza de que alguno le devolviera su antigua imagen.

-tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo, enseguida solucionamos el problemita… -consolaba Dumbledor al histérico profesor.

-¿PROBLEMITA? ¿USTED LLAMA A ESTO? ¿PROBLEMITA?... POR MERLÍN ¿MIRE MI CABELLO?...

-¡Maru! -¿qué le has puesto a nuestro galán? Auque mirándolo bien se ve mucho más sexy –dijo Muriel.

-¿SEXY? ¿GALÁN? ¿Pero que me dicen?, ¿quiero mi pelo negro como siempre?

-puse solo un baño de crema –llorisqueaba la empleada dándole un frasquito a Muriel.

-¡esto no es un baño de crema! Es tintura especial permanente "rubio platinado con reflejos dorados" es lo último en la moda, lo más shik, muy caro, tendría que estar agradecido querido profesor –espetó la tía Muriel acercándose peligrosamente a Snape.  
-no quiero ser maleducado-siseaba Snape- no vuelvo a repetirlo ¡QUIERO MI PELO NEGRO AZABACHE!

-ya es tarde Severus tenemos que irnos ¿no pensarás llegar tarde a lo de Harry?

-¿Irnos? ¿Tarde?...¡POTTER! – USTEDES ESTAN TODOS DEMENTES, YO NO ME MUEVO NI VOY A NINGÚN LADO SIN MI PELO NEGRO.

-tranquilo muchacho, es que Muriel me ha informado amablemente que la tintura es permanente, tu color volverá a la normalidad en un tiempito.

-¡EN UN TIEMPITO! ¡EN UN TIEMPITO!...¡AHORA TIENE QUE SER AHORA!

-eso es imposible –agregó Muriel- es mi mejor tintura.

-ya se arreglará el problemita no seas complicado, muchacho –afirmó el director.

-ya se arreglará… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto es el tiempito?

-luego te digo ahora vamos…- espetó Dumbledor.

Snape despavorido fue hasta llegar a Maru y acorralándola contra la pared le preguntó.

-¿CUANDO, CUANDO SE ME VA ESTE DESASTRE DE LA CABEZA?

Maru se largó a llorar, lloraba tanto que no podía hablar, entonces el profesor fue hacia Muriel.

-un año guapo, mi tintura desaparece justo al cumplirse un año, o sea la Navidad del año que viene…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TENDRÉ QUE ESTAR OCULTO DURANTE TODO UN AÑO.

-ni pensarlo nos vamos, ahora mismo Severus, no voy a faltarle a Harry.

-NO ME LO NOMBRE, USTED NO LE FALTARÁ PERO YO SÍ…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fucilándose con la mirada.

Dos horas después…

-Director Dumbledor, profesor Snape, son muy bien venidos a nuestro hogar, tanto Harry como yo, los estábamos esperando –dijo Ginny al abrir la puerta…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 ¡Todo sea por la celebración Navideña!

-bienvenidos, pasen por favor –dijo Harry saludándolos a ambos, mientras los hacía pasar a la sala, la casa Potter estaba repleta de gente, y todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a los recién llegados.

-¿Que tiene en la cabeza? –preguntó Luna que fue directa a ver a su profesor.

-es solo un turbante –siseo Snape.

-la última moda, verdad tía Muriel –espetó Dumbledor mirando directamente a la mujer que sonreía.

-sí es moda, auque al profesor todo le queda bien, hasta su cabello…

-si pero me agrada el turbante –dijo casi a los gritos el profesor.

-esta muy apuesto -agregó Luna- ¿bailamos?

-¿bailamos? ¿Pero si nadie baila? –dijo Snape azorado

-no hay problema –espetó Dumbledor- y con su varita hizo sonar música disco.

La rubia tomó al profesor por la túnica y lo hizo empezar a bailar, otras parejas se les unieron, Snape iba de un lado al otro tratando de zafarse…

-no se valla, baila muy bien –dijo Luna.

-ahora vuelvo –espetó.

-usted no va a ningún lado –dijo la tía Muriel tomándolo fuertemente de un brazo, y obligándolo a seguir el ritmo de la música.

La vieja mujer era muy dinámica danzaba alrededor del profesor quien luego de un rato parecía mareado.

-¡por Merlín! –gritó Minerva- salven a ese hombre –agregó al ver desfallecer a Snape.

-¡a comer la comida está lista! –salió al rescate Ginny.

-no profesor no se valla –lo agarró Muriel.

-Petríficus totales! –gritó el hombre dejando dura a la vieja.

-¡muchacho que has hecho! –recriminó Dumbledor.

-salvar mi vida, solo defensa personal –dijo con cara de perrito inocente.

Ginny y Harry largaron la carcajada mientras Hermione y Luna se pusieron cada una al lado del profesor.

-¿A nosotros no nos petrificará? ¿No querido profesor? –preguntaba Hermione mientras lo llevaba a la mesa.

-¡por Merlín, Granger! ¿Usted también?- preguntó desolado.

-claro profesor usted es nuestro héroe, -aseveró Luna.

Severus resopló, mientras miraba a Dumbledor disfrutar la situación.

Las niñas se sentaron una a cada lado estaban a punto de servir la cena cuando Harry le dijo a su cuñado.

-Ron encárgate de la Tía Muriel.

El pelirrojo sacó la varita para desparalizar a la vieja.

La mujer al verse libre salió corriendo hacia la mesa, tomó del hombro a Hermione y la quiso sacar del lado de Snape.

La castaña se agarró a la mesa firmemente.

Al ver toda esta situación, Snape se paró y sin querer hizo que la vieja se resbalara tomando el mantel para aferrarse con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba del turbante del profesor…

Botellas, platos, vasos, comida, adornos, cayeron todos al suelo.

Sin embargo todos los comensales miraron a una sola persona, no a Hermione, no a la tía Muriel, todos se tomaron la cabeza cuando vieron al profesor Severus Snape con su larga, sedosa, rubia, platinada cabellera.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

Severus se tomó la cabeza al ver que todos lo miraban.

-¡áccio turbante! Gritó mientras corría al baño.

-¡qué hermosa cabellera rubia tiene nuestro profesor! –exclamó Luna.

-¡por Merlín, le queda espectacular! –Dijo Hermione.

-¡es un adonis, imagínenlo con poca ropa! –acotó Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡Estas casada y yo soy tu marido! –gritó Harry.

-tú también eres sexy con poca ropa amorcito-le respondió la chica.

-¡yo lo ví primero! –gritaba amarrada a la puerta del baño la tía Muriel.

-tranquilicémonos y volvamos a la cena, ya faltan minutos para la Navidad- dijo Harry mientras con su varita ponía todo en orden.

Los hombres volvieron a sentarse, y Ginny no pudo despegarse de Harry para ir con las demás.

McGonagal miraba furiosa a Dumbledor.

-yo no tuve nada que ver –dijo el hombre.

-no es eso Albus es que si no lo quisiera como a un hijo… Severus está realmente guapo.

-¡mujer! ¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca?,

-tienes que admitir Dumby que mi pequeño está muy sexy con su nueva cabellera.

Dumbledor negaba con la cabeza mientras se reprochaba mentalmente el haber llevado a Severus, al salón de belleza

Ron no podía creer el comportamiento de las mujeres, luego de ver a Hermione totalmente fuera de sí, peleando con tía Muriel, frente al baño.

A pesar de los reclamos de todos, ninguna de las tres volvió a su asiento.

Faltan cinco minutos tenemos que brindar, vamos Severus sal de ahí –espetó Dumbledor.

La puerta se abrió y Snape salió con su turbante en mala postura ya que el pobre se había roto a causa de los tironéos.

Las chicas pusieron cara de desilusión al no ver la cabellera, pero igual se lo siguieron disputando hasta llegar a ala mesa.

-es una lástima profesor que no nos deje admirar su belleza –le dijo Luna.

-tendríamos que sacarle el turbante –afirmó la tía Muriel.

-¡no se atrevan a acercarse! –amenazó Snape.

-pues no será necesario –rió Hermione- por algo soy la mejor bruja de Hogwarts –le dijo y con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer el molesto turbante.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -GRITÓ SEVERUS

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -GRITARON LAS TRES MUJERES.

Snape se levantó de la mesa desquiciado, trataba de arrancarse la cabellera rubia con sus manos…cuando alguien se apareció por la red flu.

-¡tú eres la culpable de mi desgracia! –gritó Severus al ver a Maru parada frente a él con un frasquito en la mano.

El hombre sin pensarlo fue hasta ella y la agarró del cuello.

-tengo la solución…tengo la solución…decía como podía entre la tos y la falta de aire.

-¿qué solución? -Preguntó Snape soltándo de golpe a la mujer.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas, primero sonaron las campanadas de la 24 hs dando paso a la Navidad, segundo el frasco de Maru salió volando hacia lo alto desparramando un polvo blanco hacia todos los presentes.

-¡brindemos!, dijo Dumbledor.

Todos alzaron las copas y a medida que iban brindando, se iban dando cuenta que… Maru, Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, la tía Muriel, Albus, Minerva y el mismísimo Snape, lucían una cabellera, larga, sedosa, brillosa, negro azabache…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritaron todos al unísono.

-SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –dijo el sexy de Snape feliz.

–Tranquilos están todos muy hermosos -agregó con burla- todo sea por una NAVIDAD FELIZ…Y EN FAMILIA.

FIN


End file.
